Ancient Heroes
by ChampionofHestia
Summary: Percy Jackson thought his adventures would be over for a while after the Giant war, but boy was he wrong. Join him and his four friends as they play the game of the fates and travel through time to meet namesakes, brothers, idols... and Ancient Heroes.
1. prologue

**A/N:**

**Ok guys, so this is my first pjo fic so don't hate me too badly if it sucks. Its an after BOO fic but it doesn't end like it does in the book in this story, and to all percabeth fans I'm sorry but this isn't one of those stories. Infact I'm pretty sure annabeth is only going to come up once or twice in this only. But please don't not read just cuz I want percy to be a single pringle for now. Anyway I hope you enjoy. READ ON!**

Prologue : (Percy's POV)

It was a regular day at camp half-blood, kids running around laughing, the Ares cabin dunking the new kids heads in the toilet, older campers training the younger kids in different aspects of survival, you know just the regular day for a regular demi-god .But something different about this summer? This time there are a lot more campers. There's of course us Greeks and our newly befriended Roman's and finally the Hunters of Artemis. You see usually the Hunters stay as far away as possible from camp since we don't usually get along seeing as they're a group of man-hating girls of all ages and a lot of us are guys. But this year their lieutenant , my cousin and the daughter of Zeus Thalia, is trying to reconnect with her long lost brother Jason , who is a former praetor of the roman legion and the son of Jupiter, and the girls wouldn't let their dear leader go alone to a camp full of "disgustingly horrible" men. Their words not mine.

As I thought about all of this- I know, Percy Jackson thinking? What has the world become- on the front porch of my cabin, I heard a female voice call from my left-or is that my right? Oh who cares "Percy!" I turned my head to see my youngest-but technically oldest- two cousins, Hazel and her half-brother Nico running towards me. Or more like Hazel dragging Nico with her and running as fast as she can while pulling the half-Italian too. I couldn't help but smile, because after the war Nico has become a lot more open and happy which I figure is the result of spending time with the ball of sunshine also known as Hazel. He even told me about his little crush on me, which I assured him wouldn't change the way I look at him after he told me about the way he thought I would be disgusted by him if he told me, and now we're best buds.

"hey guys" I replied back when they reached me. " hey perce" Nico said giving me a small smile " we-well Hazel wanted to ask if you were gonna do the whole Blast to the Past thing tomorrow." Blast to the Past is this event the Apollo cabin came up with a few weeks ago. Everyone who wants to participate-which is just about everyone- has to wear the traditional toga with their parent's respective color at the hem, and all day there will be events ranging from gladiator fights in the coliseum in camp Jupiter to Pegasus races through the Forrest. Every single event they hosted in ancient times was going to be repeated in either camp half-blood or Jupiter depending on the sport. And thanks to the Hecate campers we now have a portal behind their cabin that takes us to the other camp so it will be easy to switch places.

"of course I'm going! Why would you ask? Were you thinking of not going?" I asked. "_**I**_ want to go- of course I do! But Nico is being a party pooper and says it would be best to stay in our cabin." she shot her brother an accusing look as if he had kicked her puppy. "oh come on Neeks! It'll be fun" I promised. He glared at me and then sighed "fine" he snapped "we'll go to the stupid games" just as he said that a feminine voice behind me said, "good to hear Death Breath" we all turned our heads to see Thalia and Jason "cuz I heard almost all the gods are coming and the three old hags we all know and hate have a special event planned_ just_ for us" I replied wryly "and I'm guessing by three old hags you mean the fates?" she smirked "ding ding ding" Hazel looking confused asked "but what could the fates want with us?" her eyes widened and a horrified look came across her face "do you think we did something to offend them and now they're coming here to get back at us?" I smiled "don't worry little metal detector, we did nothing to offend them" I said that then turned to Thalia and Jason "did you hear anything specific about what they're planning?" "no" this time it was Jason who spoke "just that all the children of the big three had to participate in this. Roman _and_ Greek."

"I guess we'll just have to wait 'till tomorrow then. Now, you can either go or stay but only if you don't ruin my cabin even more than it already is, but_ I _have to go. Leo got the new 3D version of The Little Mermaid two and we're gonna watch it together." I said exited at the last part. You see after the war, Annabeth's and mine's relationship had started going downhill. We each got reminded of Tartarus when we saw each other so we decided to call it off. It wasn't really a heart breaking event or anything since we decided it was on mutual grounds and agreed that maybe after a few years if we still weren't with anyone, we would try to get back together. And since then I've been spending a lot of time with the son of Hephaestus since Grover wasn't really around much being the lord of the wild and all and Leo was really easy to get along with.

Thalia, Jason and Nico looked at me weirdly while Hazel just smiled nodding her head and said "ok have fun!" waving goodbye so rapidly I was afraid her hand would fall off. As I took off towards the Hephaestus cabin to pick Leo up, my mind couldn't help but wander to what the children of Zeus/Jupiter had just said. What could the fates have planned for them? And whatever it is, it couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

(switch to 3rd POV)

But what Percy didn't know was that as he thought of this, up in their cave on Olympus the fates were knitting the threads of five very special demi-gods into the loom of fate.

"Oh Perseus Jackson" said Clotho,

"You have no idea just how bad" continued Lachesis,

"We could be" ended Atropos.

And indeed he did not, but in the next few weeks, Percy would _definitely_ find out.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one:

(Hazel's POV)

Today is the day of the games and .Psyched! Back in the time I came from, me and my mother were really poor, you see, and it would cost a lot of money to watch any kind of important games happen. But now I'm not only going to watch them, I'm going to be a part of them doing something I'm good at, and that's all I could ask for. Other than Frank of course.

As I was putting-more like struggling- on my armor in the Hades cabin, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled, and a few moments later Thalia walked in. As usual, she was dressed in her Hunters outfit which consisted of a white T-shirt, silver jacket, silver-y camo pants, and black combat boots. And of course on the top of her head was her silver tiara that identifies her as the lieutenant of the Hunters. You see, every cabin that's participating is competing in the name of their parents, but since Thalia is lieutenant and has a brother, she can choose to either let Jason compete in the name of Zeus and Jupiter while she fights for Artemis, or she can let someone else be Artemis' representative while she fights for Zeus. Not surprisingly she chose Artemis.

"hey Hazel" she says then starts laughing when she sees me struggling with the armor. I give her my best glare "oh would you shut up and help me put this thing on!" I snapped. She smirked at me then complied. "so" she starts "which activities are you playing in?" "umm.. pegasi racing, gladiator fighting, Boar chasing, and some minor things we're supposed to do like foot racing and stuff " I listed of then stopped to think "oh and that thing the fates want us to do" Thalia nodded then said " I'm gonna be in the archery competition, naturally, the gladiator fights, Boar chasing, some minor things, and the fates thing" when I heard her activities I grinned and said " that is so great! We going to spend almost all day together!" she chuckled " you do realize that it means that we'll have to go against each other, right?" "oh I know" I replied cheerfully. She looked at me weirdly for a moment before shaking her head and saying "ok then. I have to go but I guess I'll see you later" then before I could say a word she was walking out the door muttering "what a weird little pringle, that one" I just shrugged and went on with prepping myself for the day. But no matter how long or how hard I tried, nothing could have prepared me for what was to come.

(Jason's POV)

Today's the day of the tournaments, and it was pretty peaceful. But that wouldn't last, for at the end of the day the sky would be gloomy while thunder flashes, the sea would be in a fit of rage, tearing down anything in its path for revenge, and all around you, you could see the dead rising from the earth below, asking, searching, for the one thing that- oops, sorry I got kind of carried away with the foreshadowing thing. Anywho, it was a peaceful day today, and me and Nico were heading towards the Poseidon cabin to wake up the lug-er.. hero I meant hero- who lived there. " man, it's a bummer we can't go against each other in the gladiator fights" Nico said looking glum. "yeah, what's that about?" I asked. Even when were making up the games, they immediately forbade us big three kids from fighting each other in those kind of games. "oh" he said "it's something that happened with Thals and Perce. Apparently they almost destroyed the camp. They would of done it too if they hadn't stopped." I looked at him with wide eyes as we made it to the front porch of Percy's cabin, the smell of salt water in the air. " what could have caused them to almost do _that_ to the camp?" "huh?" said a distracted Nico as he tried opening the door to the cabin "oh um I think they were co-captains and when they lost since they wouldn't listen to each other's orders they got into a fight and Thalia electrocuted Percy and unleashed his temper and he unleashed the sea at her. Well, almost since she would be dead now if he had actually let that wave come down on her. At least, that's what Chiron told me." He finally stopped trying to open the door but instead grabbed my arm and shadow-traveled us inside.

I didn't even have the heart to yell at him for doing that without warning me, I was still shocked about what he had said. I mean sure they both fought a lot, and most of the time they both ended up in the infirmary, but I never thought they would go to the extent that they almost destroyed the camp that they love so much and everyone in it. When Neeks and I landed inside, I shook my head forcing the thoughts out and trying to focus on the task at hand. Waking Percy. For the next ten minutes, we tried every thing. We slapped him, tickled him (which everyone has been doing a lot after finding out he was ticklish), and poured a bucket of ice cold water down his shirt, which immediately dried (we should have known). I wish we didn't have to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I looked at Nico and he seemed to understand since his eyes widened " no!" he said "we couldn't possibly do that to one of our brothers" "we have to" I said gravely "it's the only way" Nico looked like he still wanted to protest but he kept his mouth shut and nodded. "I'll grab his legs while you grab his torso." He nodded again and went to grab him but my hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back at me and I said " He will make it back alive." Then we both went to the bed and we lifted Percy off of it.

On our way down the isle of cabins people stopped to stare. After a while they seemed to understand what was happening and bowed their heads praying to the gods the young hero we carried would survive what was about to happen to him. When we had almost reached the dreaded place we passed by my girlfriend Piper who was talking to Lou Ellen. When I was close enough for her to hear me I shouted her name. she turned towards me and smiled.

I dropped Percy's legs –making Nico sag under the extra weight- and ran up to her grabbing her face in my hands saying " Pipes If I don't survive what I'm about to do, I want you to know that I …I .." "come on Jason, you can tell me" she encouraged. I took a deep breath and said in a rush " I lied, those pants do make you look like your mother. Love you." I gave her a quick kiss and quickly left lifting most of the dead weight also known as Percy Jackson, and urging Nico to go faster.

Finally we reached the place of horror. Even from outside I could smell the horrible smell that wafted through the air, making it hard to breath. I could hear the loud chatter coming from the inside, could hear the shouts of outrage as they realized that their favorite shoes didn't match their outfit of the day. Yes, it truly is a horrifying experience to be in close proximity of …. The Aphrodite me, you're not the only person who shuddered. Nico and I quickly disposed of Percy, nocked twice on the door and quickly ran away to hide behind a tree.

I could hear the cabin quiet down until there wasn't any sound, which was extremely rare for Aphrodite kids. The door slowly opened and the worst of the worst came out. Drew Tanaka. She looked around for a second then looked down… and promptly shrieked. "OH MY GODS! GIRLS COME LOOK AT THIS" Percy sensing danger woke up hand going down to his pants pocket while looking for a monster until he saw Drew standing above him. His eyes widened when he saw all the other girls of the cabin come out to look at what their sister was yelling about. " oh Styxs " he said. All the girls looked at each other and shrieked simultaneously and two girls at the front grabbed a leg each and started dragging him inside the cabin, kicking, screaming, and clawing at the floor.

As the door of the cabin was being closed, I saw him look at the sky while yelling " what did I do wrong!? What did I do…..!?" until the door shut. "survive my friend" I said as Nico and I pounded our fists on our chests two times then we raised our fist, kissed it then put it high in the sky in peace formation. After a moment of silence Neeks looked at me and said " so….breakfast?" "breakfast." We turned our backs to the cabin, the screams of our friend forgotten as we talked about everything we would eat today.


End file.
